Grandeur et Décadence
by Dreamhavre
Summary: OS, T7 compris Biographie d'un blond prétencieux, sang pur et arrogant, par luimême. Entre grandeur et décadence, simplement Malefoy... Simplement humain. La vie est une comédie qui se joue deant la multitude et se termine dans la solitude


**Note de l'auteur:**

**Cet OS est une réponse à un concour fait sur un autre site... Et parle de mon personnage préféré. J'ai profité du thème: "les grandeurs et décadences d'un personnage choisi" pour vous montrer la façon dont je le vois, ce pourquoi je le trouve magnifiquement attachant...**

**Certes, certains éléments ont été inventés (je pense notamment à l'affront à Voldemort) néanmoins, j'ose espérer avoir respecté totalement l'oeuvre de JK en écrivant cette "biographie" et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le personnage de Drago me plait.**

**Merci à Yay d'avoir corrigé ce texte (et encore bon anniversaire ma belle), et à mon ange pour ses critiques... Un jour je vous rendrai la preille!**

* * *

"_Tu es un magicien..."_

_"Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est dans mon éducation..."_

Certes, les courbettes, l'hypocrisie, la manipulation... Autant d'arts où excellent les Malefoy... Ou j'excelle.

L'envie que nous lisons sur vos visage nous remplit de fierté, et si nous sourions, dans ces moments... C'est bien sûr pour les apparences, il serait mal venu pour un acteur d'insulter son public.

Notre seul véritable talent se transmet de génération en génération,il s'agit du mensonge, il fait de nous ces personnages charismatiques, apprécié dans les milieux mondains et jalousé par le commun des mortels.

L'art de créer des illusions indétectables, en les appuyant d'un sourire tout en nuance, d'un regard charmeur, ou d'une touche d'humour... Tout passe par le contrôle de soi et de ses émotions.

Petit, grâce aux illusions créées par mes parents, je me sentais bien... J'avais fini par rentrer danc ce personnage d'héritier hautain et sûr de lui... Je me prenais pour une sorte de divinité à laquelle il est impossible de dire non, mais,et comme vous vous en doutez... J'ai fini par réaliser que je n'en étais pas une. Un jour, on a rejeté mon amitié, en me préférant un de ces êtres méprisants que sont les Weasley. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'étais rejeté, bafoué, trainé dans la boue sans le moindre remord. Je n'ai pas compris, au départ, le pourquoi de ce geste...

Alors, en bon manipulateur, j'ai observé et écouté. Dans ce milieu où mes semblables étaient rares, le sang ne dictait pas ses lois... Excepté dans les murs de la très noble maison. Il était un héros, et il avait essuyé ses affreux pieds de sang mêlé sur ma fierté. J'ai compris que ça devait se payer... C'est ainsi que je me suis créé mon second rôle, celui d'ennemi.

De froid, je suis passé à glacial, j'ai accentué mon mépris habituel, et aiguisé mon ironie durant toutes ses années où nous avons étudié à Poudlard, lui et moi. Des amis? Oui, j'en ai eu... Ils étaient forts, et bien moins cérébré que moi... Ou alors, ils étaient d'une beauté et d'une classe inhabituelle. Mon troisième rôle est né de lui-même, je suis devenu le prince charmant de cette cours empressée... Je leur donnais l'illusion qu'ils connaissaient réellement la personne que j'étais, et je sais aujourd'hui qu'ils s'en vantaient... Une fois seul, je me félicitais pour ce jeu sans faille que je jouais, et peu à peu, j'oubliais moi-même qui je cachais sous mes masques...

J'ai préféré fermer mon coeur à toutes ces inepties qu'ils appellent sentiments, appelez ça de la lacheté si vous voulez... Personnelement, j'estime que c'est la plus élémentaire sagesse. Je n'ai jamais aimé souffrir, et les sentiments positifs et négatifs blessent toujours, avec le temps. Mon rôle d' "ennemi" est rapidement devenu le mensonge le plus amusant. Il fallait toujours inover, blesser Potter ou ses "amis" d'une autre manière, trouver le moyen de lui démontrer ma suppériorité... Et il avait du répondant...

Mais plus que ça, ce qui me fascinait, c'était sa façon de cracher les insultes avec une franchise déconcertante, comme si pour lui, ce que pensait le public n'avait aucune espèce d'importance... Quoiqu'il fasse, il avait cette assurance qui émanait de lui, comme si être lui-même lui conférrait un pouvoir que je ne comprendrais jamais...

La seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi, à l'époque, c'était ma famille, et leur réputation.. Mais il n'était bon pour aucun de mes rôles d'école de parler des longues heures passées au piano avec Maman, ni des longues balades avec Papa... Encore moins de nos éclat de rire le soir de Noël ou lorsque nous aprenions une mésaventure du clan Belette... Je n'évoquais jamais ces longues lettres où nous nous parlions de tout et de rien, et que je gardais précieusement sous mon oreiller ou dans ma robe de sorcier... Je n'avais pas besoin d'en aimer d'autres, puisque je les avais eux, et qu'ils ne me trahiraient jamais.

Le temps passait, Potter devenait chaque année plus héroïque, et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il m'avait volé la vedette, toujours avec ses airs naïf-qui-ne-se-rend-pas-compte-de-sa-popularité-et-qui-veut-s'en-débarrasser. Notre petite guerre me pompait toute mon inspiration,et tout mon sang froid... Surtout quand j'ai compris que la popuarité n'était pas le seul domaine où il m'éclipsait... Il y avait le quiditch. Là où je ne voyais que la performance et la technique, lui avait l'air de danser avec les vents, toujours avec ce sourire naturel et comblé aux lèvres.. D'ennemi, il est devenu une obsession, l'Homme à abattre... Et quand on m'a avoué que le Lord était de retour, j'ai compris qu'on attendait de moi que je le rejoigne, tête haute, et que je m'oppose pour de bon à ce survivant dont, aujourd'hui encore, je maudis le nom.

Je l'admets, sur ce coup, j'ai été totalement irréfléchis. Je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Pas tellement plus tard, mon père m'apprenait par lettre interposée à quel point sa position était délicate par rapport à Lui, qui détectait toute les illusions que nous créions, grâce à son pouvoir mental... Mon père était pris pour un traître à son masque.. Et très franchement, ce n'était pas faux, selon moi... Ma mère me parlait de sa peur, et du fait qu'il fallait rester en bon terme avec le camp le plus puissant... Je devinais qu'elle me cachait une partie de la vérité, mais par respect pour elle, je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions. A la place, j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur la légilimensie... Et je dois bien l'avouer, mon blason de préfet m'a bien aidé à éviter les questions de mes semblables. Après des jours et des jours de recherches, j'ai fini par comprendre comment elle fonctionnait... Mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris par les livres... Perdre totalement la tête me faisait peur. A la place, j'ai commencé à m'exercer à l'occlumensie... Et c'est par hasard que j'ai découvert que lui aussi..

Ce jour là, j'ai vraiment pris Dumbledore pour l'idiot que me décrivait mon père, parce que Snape était un mangemort des plus proches du Lord, et qu'en plus ils se détestaient cordialement Harry et lui. En les espionnant, j'ai vu une face de Potter que je ne connaissais pas... Il était rageur, colérique, faible... Tellement faible... Son esprit était plus facile d'accès que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Voilà un domaine où Poter ne pourrait jamais m'égaler... A nouveau, je me suis senti puissant et rassuré.

Je soutenais ma mère comme je pouvais... par les mots, lorsque j'étais coincé dans cette école de sang souillés qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation.. Et en la serrant fort dans mes bras lorsque nous étions ensemble. Pour la divertir, je lui parlais d'Ombrage, et de tout ce pouvoir qu'elle me donnait... Je lui parlais, avec cet humour si noir et sarcastique que nous avons en commun, de ses robes abominables, de ses cours, de la fureur de Potter à son égard... Je lui parlais de l'amour que Rusard entretenait pour elle, parce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à accepter les chatiments corporels sur ces idiots qui bafouaient ses règlements. Maman riait... Et seul un illusioniste aussi doué que moi pouvait dire que son rire sonnait faux. Je remarquais que souvent, ses mains tremblaient, et que son vin sentait le médicament, le soir. Je préférais me taire, et à nouveau mentir, en me faisant passer pour ce fils insouciant et charmeur qu'elle aimait retrouver.  
Et plus l'année avançait, plus je réalisais que notre situation devenait ingérable, parce que dans notre corespondance... Tout était ambigü.

Même si je savais qu'ils me cachaient des informations pour mon bien, je me sentais trahi... Ils étaient ma force, mes exemples... Deviner leur détresse me rendait fou. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je devenais fébrile... Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier cette peur que leurs lettre faisaient naître en moi, c'était les filles... Je sélectionnais les plus belles, les plus douces... Je leur faisais miroiter d'un sourire une place à mes côtés dans le manoir Malefoy, certaines me résistaient, mais jamais très longtemps... Il suffisait de tirer sur la bonne corde. Le physique, pour les plus superficielle, la sensibilité dissimulée pour celle qui me voyaient comme un Serpentard méprisant... La répartie pour les plus fines... Et l'impérium pour les plus rebelles et inaccessibles, comme Rosemerta. Je sais qu'en agissant de la sorte je blessais Pansy, ma fiancée...

Mais encore une fois, il m'a suffi d'un mensonge et la pillule était passée... "Je préfère salir leur corps et attendre le mariage pour honnorer le tien, mes sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à toi..." blablabla...

Et plus je le disais, plus je me rendais compte que j'étais une sorte de monstre, pour qui rien n'a de sens et qui s'amuse à jouer, à faire semblant que tout va bien, à s'en convaincre...

Et d'un coup, ma vie a changé. Mon père a été envoyé à Askaban, et je n'ai plus pu le voir pendant des mois... Je pense vraiment qu'on peut dire que cet été là, j'ai touché le fond. La déprime la plus profonde, les lettres renvoyées non ouverte, les visites à mon père, amaigri et vieilli... Le rejet de ces hypocrites mondains qui se disaient nos amis... Les piques fusaient, et pour la première fois, même nos mensonges ne parvenaient pas à sauver les apparences. A leurs yeux, nous étions devenu des monstres, des tatoués, des imondices qui se cachaient derrière leur fortune et les faux semblants, des assassins aux mains blanches...

Tout ceux qui nous admiraient se sont ligués contre nous, et je ne l'ai pas supporté. C'était un 31 juillet, désespéré, j'avais passé ma soirée en tête à tête avec des bouteilles de Wisky pur feu et des médicaments que prenait ma mère, pour ses nerfs. J'étais en colère et j'ai fait la plus grande folie de toute ma vie. J'ai été voir le Lord. Je l'ai insulté. Je lui ai craché à la figure tout le mal qu'il faisait à une des familles de sang pur des plus admirables, qu'il me faisait, je pense même qu'un instant, je l'ai traité de morve de troll...

Et avec le Lord, tout se paie. J'ai appris le vrai sens du mot douleur cette nuit là.. Par les sorts, bien sûr. C'est ma tante Bella qui m'a ramené au manoir... Le lendemain, Il m'a chargé de l'assassinat de Dumbledore... J'ai compris que c'était une vengeance, autant contre mon père que contre moi-même... Et pour être sûr que je lui obéirais, nous menaça de mort, Maman et moi.

J'ai essayé quelques fois, sans y croire, au début de l'année... Les autres me donnaient envie de vomir. Ma cours enviait la marque qui hornait mon bras droit, mes ennemis utilisaient l'incarcération de mon père pour m'atteindre... Et ceux qui faisaient partie de mon public me contemplaient avec jalousie, encore et toujours, pour la plupart... Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois avançaient, elle se tintait de mépris... Pour finalement disparaître.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, un Malefoy, sans l'envie dans les yeux des gens... Sans les regards du peuple?

Un abruti qui pleurait le soir dans les toilettes des filles, en se mordant la lèvres inférieure au sang. Un moins que rien désespéré qui se confiait à un fantôme de petite fille... Un petit garçon trop vite poussé qui cherchait un moyen de se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré... Et qu'il dissimulait à tout autre que l'ectoplasme adorablement pervers qu'était Mimi. Un adolescent qui avait conscience de son imature et des risques que courraient ceux qu'il aimait, qui pour la première fois de sa vie se livrait sans pudeur, sans ombrse et sans en rajouter, en se traitant de tous les noms en sanglottant comme un enfant.

Bizarrement, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu m'en sortir... Grâce à Mimi Geignarde, à ce qu'elle m'a dit: "Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des choses à cacher, tu sais... Une année, trois élèves fabriquaient même du Polynectar dans mes toilettes! Tu te rends compte? Alors non, crois moi, tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi..."

Sans le savoir, ce jour là, Mimi Geignarde, venait de me sauver la vie. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le moyen de réussir la mission que le Lord m'avait confié... Parce qu'elle m'a rapelé que je n'étais pas la seule personne à "préparer un mauvais coup"... Et que je ne me souvenais que trop de la salle sur demande et de Potter... Mon plan s'est construit de lui-même, car contre toutes attentes, un Malefoy est aussi quelqu'un de logique et d'intelligent. Pourtant, malgré mes idées prometteuses, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'impatientait, et Snape, cet espèce de traitre qui avait volé la place de mon père, prétendait vouloir m'aider à réaliser ma mission... Alors que je sentais bien qu'il voulait entrer dans ma tête, simplement pour bien comprendre mes plans, et les faire échouer, je suppose. Ainsi, il aurait été définitivement débarassé de nous... Et chez les mangemorts le pouvoir aurait définitivement appartenu aux sang mêlés... Quelle ironie!

Plus le temps passait... plus je m'horrifiais et me sentais mal. J'avais compris que j'étais seul... Et cet imbécile de Potter qui me tournait autour... Plus que mon mal être, c'est le stress qui provoquait les visites larmoyantes chez Mimi... Si j'échouais, je mourrais. Si Potter comprenait, je mourrais. Si Dumbledore savait... Je rejoindrais mon père à Askaban... Et pour avoir attenté à la vie du "Plus grand sorcier de ce siècle" je suppose que j'aurais reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

Un jour, il a bien fallu que ça arrive, Potter m'a surpris dans un de ces moments de faiblesse qui me permettaient de tenir le coup. Je l'ai vu dans le miroir, derrière moi, bouche ouverte, et à cet instant, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il me tue... Ce qui s'est passé ce jour là... Je crois que je l'ai oublié... Snape m'a juste dit, lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, que je garderais une fine cicatrice sur l'abdomen, là ou le sort de Poter avait atterri. Tout comme ce binoclar immonde... J'étais devenu un balafré. Heureusement pour moi, ma cicatrice était plus discrète que la sienne... Et ce que j'avais entrepris dans la salle sur demande était presque terminé.

La suite, vous la connaissez déjà. J'ai fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et j'ai échappé à Potter grâce à une farce provenant de chez les Belettes. Je me suis finalement retrouvé seul face à Albus Dumbledore. J'avais cru entendre la voix de Potter avant de désarmer le vieux fou... Je suppose que je rêvais, que c'était la fatigue, ou l'envie de me venger de lui qui m'a donné cette impression... Bref. Chaque mot que je disais semblait amuser le vieux au plus haut point.. Comme s'il avait tout compris. Comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert... Comme si je ne lui inspirait ni inquiétude, ni respect, juste ce sarcasme. Il se jouait de moi au point que j'en ai rougi. Et chaque mot qu'il disait me vrillait la tête, me faisait encore davantage douter de moi... J'en attrapais envie de vomir tant je me rendais compte de ma faiblesse. Ce vieillard... Il parvenait même à me complimenter sur ce que j'avais fait, sur ma maîtrise de l'impérium... Il prétendait vouloir me protéger. Bon sang, ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire oui, sauver ma vie et celle de mes parents, partir le plus loin possible... J'aurais tellement voulu le croire. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il me mentait, et je suis heureux que Severus l'ait tué.

Après...

Il y a eu la fuite, les retrouvailles avec ma mère, le pardon du Lord, la libération de mon père, le dédain des autres mangemorts par rapport à ma famille, l'enfermement au manoir... Ma rage contenue par les médicaments et l'alcool... Ma mère qui assistait à notre déchéance et à notre lâcheté -à Papa et moi, je veux dire- lors des réunions du Lord qui avaient lieu dans notre manoir... Et tous ces échecs, chaque fois plus cuisants, les doloris... Je pense que c'est cette année là que je suis réellement devenu égoïste. Je ne pensais plus dans l'intérêt de ma famille, mais uniquement dansle mien... Je pensais sans cesse à Potter, qui était aussi lâche que moi, et qui devait probablement se terrer quelque part. Loin. Qui m'avait filé entre les doigts...

Je pensais à Dumbledore, et je le haïssais d'être mort. Et puis... Puis un jour Potter est arrivé au manoir, et je l'avoue, j'ai repris espoir pour sa cause. J'ai tenté de le protéger, assez peu de temps, certes... Mais j'ai quand même essayé. Ma tante est devenue encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mon père voyait en ces prisonniers tout frais tombés dans ses griffes un moyen de remonter enfin dans l'estime du Lord et moi...

J'ai eu trop peur pour agir ouvertement, j'ai laissé faire, préférant ma vie à la leur. Et voir cette sang de bourbe de Granger souffrir m'a fait un de ces biens! J'étais vengé de tout ce malheur que la guerre faisait peser sur mes épaules: Granger souffrait, Belette souffrait parce qu'elle souffrait et Potter... je suppose que pour une fois, je ne pensais plus à lui.

Après, il y a eu l'attente, longue et frustrante, l'arrêt de ces drogues que je consommais pour oublier... Et enfin, le jour de la bataille finale est arrivé. Encore une fois, fidèle au magicien que je n'étais plus, j'ai agi comme un pleutre en me dissimulant derrière les deux gorilles qui me servaient -à une époque bien lointaine- d'amis... L'un d'eux est mort par le feux. L'autre restait avec moi, et Potter a sauvé nos vies par deux fois, ce soir là... Je n'ai pas assisté au combat final, ni à celui qui l'a précédé... J'ai simplement retrouvé mes parents, et les ai serré dans mes bras. Pendant une heure, j'ai été bêtement heureux d'être avec eux...

Et puis... le gouvernement a repris le parti de Potter, nous avons été jugé, Papa Maman et moi-même... Je m'en suis sorti presqu'indemne, de même que Mère. Quant à mon père... Il est mort à Askaban quelques années plus tard, dans un costume de détenu, avec des stigmates sur le torse, les joues mal rasées... Quelle ironie, pour quelqu'un d'aussi soucieux des apparences... La dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit, je la chéris au fond de mon coeur depuis cet instant là:

_**"La vie est une comédie qui se joue devant la multitude...**_

_**Et qui se finit dans la solitude."**_

On dit de moi que je suis un menteur et un traitre... Aujourd'hui, je suis je me sers de mes illusions et de mon charisme pour mes discours de tribunaux... On m'appelle Maître, et sans le nier, je l'avoue, j'adore ça. J'ai rencontré l'Amour, du moins, je le crois, et je pense avoir redoré légèrement la blason de ma très noble famille... Tout comme mon père avant moi, je me consacre autant que possible à mon fils, et lui apprends les rudiments de notre art... Par goût des traditions, certes, mais aussi pour le protéger de ces fils de sang souillés qui finiront un jour par l'appeler Traître ou Mangemort...

J'ai tenté de recréer un cocon famillial solide pour qu'il trouve un peu d'équilibre... Quant à ma relation avec mon public et bien...

Disons simplement que même les meilleurs acteurs finissent parfois par déplaire ou passer inaperçu, et qu'au fond, ça n'est pas si grave que ça. Je laisse les galas à Potter et sa morrue -pardon, Belette- sans trop de regrets. Je sais que j'ai à jamais quelque chose qu'il ne peut comprendre ou obtenir, un Don d'occlumens et le plus pur des sangs...

Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy, et c'est avec toute mon ironie que je vous salue bien bas, commun des mortels, ce que vous ne méritez même pas...

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions!**


End file.
